


Trading Stories with the Leaves

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: Chris has a surprise for Darren to celebrate Valentine’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For klaineunite!

“Nope,” Chris says, grinning as he taps his finger against the wheel of their car. “Not telling you, no matter how much you beg.”

“Like I’d even try. Begging never works when I’m wearing a blindfold,” Darren scoffs, shifting in the passenger seat. “You do things on your own time, sir.” 

His voice is lightly mocking, teasing Chris in a way he’d never get away with inside the bedroom. But they’re not in the bedroom now, they’re not in their house, they’re not even in Los Angeles. They in San Francisco to celebrate Darren’s birthday with his family a couple weeks late, thanks to his actual birthday present from Chris - a dirty weekend in Vegas that they spent mostly drunk and mostly naked. 

They’ll be in San Francisco for the whole week, enjoying a different kind of time away. This is all about family, seeing Chuck and Lucy and Darren’s parents, and today - sneaking away for a Valentine’s Day surprise in which they’ll (probably) end up keeping their clothes on and (definitely) be able to remember in the morning. 

“I hope you like this,” Chris says. “It’s not really something we’ve done before. At least, I don’t think you have. Your mom said you hadn’t, and Chuck agreed with her - but I have a feeling there might be some things in your teenage years that you got up to that neither of them know about.” 

“Who, me?” Darren feigns innocence. 

It might work on someone else. Not on Chris. He knows exactly now not innocent Darren is. 

“If you don’t like it we can just go somewhere else,” Chris says. As they get further outside of the actual city center the trees grow thicker and taller. It’s a nice view, reminding him of road trips with his grandmother when he was younger to see other relatives. It’s only half an hour from San Francisco but it feels like another world, one he could happily inhabit. He wonders if he’ll regret not booking them a hotel room. 

He hadn’t wanted to be too presumptuous, though. He’s nervous, actually nervous because it’s been awhile since they’ve done anything that really counts as new and doesn’t involve sex. Routine isn’t a bad thing, but he doesn’t want to forget how to make Darren smile in excitement when it doesn’t involve his dick. He wants to make sure Darren doesn’t feel obligated to stay overnight if he doesn’t actually end up liking it. 

They’ll just come back, he decides, if Darren does like it. They’ll plan a trip for later in the year and book a hotel room and enjoy all of the nature. 

Darren drums his fingers on the side of the car door, his face turned into the window. He had originally tried, in vain, to strain through the fabric to see where they were going but after an hour and an eye-strain induced headache, Darren is trying to improve his detective skills. 

Chris won’t answer direct questions but they have been driving for awhile and there has been an increase in the sun dappling across his face and a significant decrease in noises from other cars on the road. He wouldn’t say he’s a shoe-in for the next Nero Wolfe but, he’s feeling pretty confident about where Chris is taking them. 

When the car finally comes to a slow halt, gravel crunching and bouncing on uneven terrain, Darren no longer feels quite as sure about his original assessment. Darren waits as the car is turned off and a car door slams, still sitting in his seat like a good boy. 

His car door opens for him and Darren can not smell the salty tang of ocean like he had expected. “Where are we Cee?” His brow furrows further at the brief far off sound of bird calls.

“All in due time,” Chris explains away as he leans in to help Darren out of the car, blindfold firmly in place. 

“You know, taking off the blindfold would make this much easier on both of us. I’m beginning to think you must have a _thing_ for this.” He can hear Chris’s dry snort and grins, feeling fairly pleased with himself as Chris takes his arm and begins to maneuver him. 

“You’re not taking me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me and dump my body though, right? You said before you weren’t. I just need to make sure.”

“Look, if you keep guessing, you’re going to ruin the surprise!” Chris says. He opens the trunk of the car. “Now help me carry these garbage bags, duct tape, chloroform bottle, and old rags.” 

He does place something in Darren’s hand, but it’s just a bag that contains a couple of blankets for them to sit on. Chris takes the cooler that contains the lunch they’ll soon be having (plus a thermos full of mimosas, plastic wine glasses, and the dessert chocolate covered strawberries) checking briefly first to make sure nothing has spilled, and then says, “Take my arm.” 

Darren groans but he grabs onto Chris’s arm, following him with small steps that increasingly lack confidence as he seems to realize that there won’t be any more concrete to help his footing even out. 

Chris thinks the concentrating expression on his face is pretty damn cute. If it wouldn’t involve putting things down to pull his phone out, he’d want a picture of it. Truthfully, right now Chris forcing Darren to walk blinded just for fun. He’s planning on keeping it going until Darren calls bullshit on him until he realizes a family of six is also getting out of the car and the kids are starting to whisper questions to their parents. 

“Um.” Chris grins. Anyway, the view around them is breathtaking and it might be kind of mean to keep denying it to Darren since the whole point was to enjoy actually being in nature for a while. “Okay, I guess you can take it off now, we’re attracting stares.” 

Chris takes the bag with the blankets from Darren so Darren has both hands free and then puts both of their loads down onto the ground to help Darren get the blindfold off. Darren could probably do it himself, but… it’s just more fun this way. 

“Stares? When I wear a blindfold? Where _have_ you taken me Christopher Colfer?” Darren teases quietly. Many of their past trips involved visiting locations where a blindfold would be far from out of the ordinary. 

 

Darren waits patiently as Chris fumbles to undo the knot and then he’s blinking up into the bright light. It takes a moment for his eyesight to adjust but once he does, Darren is looking around wide eyed. 

“Woah.” The view is extraordinary and Darren can’t stop from looking up every which way. “Like, I know I’m usually a tiny dude but fuck I feel like … a hobbit or one of those Kebbler Elves right now,” he whispers over to Chris. The redwoods tower over him all around, making him feel dwarfed in their presence. 

“You are a hobbit,” Chris reminds him, leaning over to press a brief kiss to his lips. “Though, I would prefer Keebler cause then you’d come with cookies.” Darren opens his mouth to respond to that but Chris is already one step ahead of him. “Ah, small children with ears around us. Keep those thoughts to yourself and for later.

Darren smirks but does not apologize. “Yes sir,” he whispers back, winking. 

Chris is very pleased with how Darren is reacting so far. “So, here’s the plan.” He picks up the cooler and hands off the other bag to Darren. “We’ve got about a mile to walk, but the path looks like it’s really even. I have the map saved on my phone and if my orienteering skills are up to par it should lead us to the perfect spot for a picnic. Your mom cooked, by the way.” 

Darren’s face lights up. He’s been home for almost a week already but still nothing is more exciting than home cooked meals by his mother. Chris understands; he feels the exact same way about Cerina’s cooking. 

The walk is pleasant, the wind rustling through the trees and everything around them oversized and awe-inspiring. They pass hikers and families and a few other couples early on but the more turns they take the less people they encounter until they’re at what Chris figures is more or less their intended destination. 

“Damn,” Darren says. The view is overlooking a rocky beach area, water lapping at the foot of the mountains. 

“Yeah?” Chris smiles softly, then gestures to one of the clearing areas. He explores some and spots a little area tucked away, shielded from the main path by the foliage and a group of rocks but still overlooking the water. “Are you hungry? Let’s grab a good spot. What about over here…?”

“Perfect, lead the way.” They set lunch up quickly.

“It’s still warm,” Chris says, groaning happily at the mac and cheese container. There are also sandwiches, potato salad, and something Filipino that Chris can’t remember the name of but knows he definitely loves. 

“God bless you for having my mother cook,” Darren whispers fervently. He quickly leans over and gives Chris a hard, but chaste kiss. “Now, do we get the dishes you packed dirty or… just go straight from the container?” Darren holds one container up in one hand and a fork in the other. He twirls it before digging into the container of chicken inasal and offering Chris a bite of the chicken and garlic rice. 

“This way _is_ more fun, you have to admit.” He waggles his eyebrows as Chris leans in and accepts the bite. “Now, share the mac n’ cheese man.”

It’s clear that Chris is trying to hoard the dish as he offers Darren a tiny bite. Darren isn’t going to allow for that, his mother’s mac n’ cheese is one of the best, so he sticks his own fork into the container, digging out a ton of macaroni on his fork and stuffing it straight into his mouth. 

“Hey now!” Chris squawks and tries to fend off Darren’s fork, going in for another bite. “That was like, equivalent of 12 bites!” 

“Yeah 12 of the bites you were letting me have! Quit hogging it Colfer.” Darren uses his fork to attack back, crowing triumphantly when he’s able to spear all of three macaroni onto his fork. 

“Ugh, you’re no fair.” Chris sulks but Darren knows how to make him feel better as he slides the container of pork barbecue and noodles his way. Chris, predictably, can’t resist. “Okay… peace offering accepted.” 

They linger over the food, taking their time trading bites and dishes back and forth. Chris scoots closer to Darren and leans in to kiss his cheek, then laughs and has to wipe the smear of cheese sauce his lips left behind. “You know, I have dessert, too. A special dessert.” 

They’ve been having water with their meal but he pulls out the two disposable wine glasses and the thermos, then cracks it open. The peach mimosas are still nicely chilled as he pours them into the glasses then hands one to Darren. “And to go with our drinks…” He opens the tupperware container of chocolate covered strawberries. “Your mom didn’t make these, by the way. I’m sure she could have but I decided to spare her the trouble and just picked some up from the bakery.” 

“Is that where you snuck off too yesterday?” Darren asks, laughing. Chris hadn’t really made it any secret that he was getting something for Valentine’s Day, though he’d pretended he just wanted to get a card. 

Really, he’d found a store to buy some nice champagne at and then gotten the strawberries. He’d hidden both in the vegetable crisper overnight, since Cerina reassured him that was the place that Darren was least likely to check. The actual fridge. 

Darren plucks a strawberry, holding it by the stem to offer it to Chris. Darren’s pupils widen, watching as Chris leans in and ever so delicately nibbles on the end of the strawberry before taking it into his mouth and biting down. 

“You did that on purpose,” Darren breathes, still staring as Chris likes his lips clean. “Minx.” Chris just smirks and shrugs, holding up a strawberry for Darren this time. Darren leans in, trying to be as seductive about this as Chris but instead just succeeds at smearing chocolate on his lips and a bit on his chin. 

“You’re a mess.” Chris sighs and leans in, kissing Darren, his tongue licking off the bit of chocolate as he pulls away. 

“Who’s to say that that wasn’t my whole plan to begin with? I can be devious.” 

“True,” Chris agrees with a chuckle. Darren rubs his finger over a strawberry, smearing off the chocolate to then rub it over Chris’s lips. Chris’s lips part with a soft pop and Darren’s thumb briefly slips in before he leans in and cleans off Chris’s own lips with his tongue. 

“See? Devious.” 

“Mmhm,” Chris agrees, grabbing for his drink and holding out Darren’s own. “Perhaps we should toast?” 

“Of course. To nature? To you and me? To my mother? Wait, no not that one for Valentine’s Day.” Darren shakes his head quickly and waves his hand to move on. 

“Please not your mother,” Chris agrees. “That is not the direction I want this picnic to go in. We’re not there yet in our kinky roleplay. And, if I may be so presumptuous, I hope we never are.” 

“So Daddy is a yes, _mom_ is a no?” Darren asks, laughing. 

“ _Mom_ is a no,” Chris confirms. He picks up another chocolate covered strawberry. “But Daddy is always a yes. After all, I’m good to my baby, aren’t I? I’m a good Daddy?” 

“Mhmm.” Darren grins and obediently opens his mouth. Chris tries to make sure the bite goes in more carefully this time, only smearing the smallest bit of chocolate around his lips. It’s the perfect amount for Chris to lean forward and kiss away once Darren’s swallowed the strawberry. 

When Chris pulls back he takes a drink of his mimosa, downing half the glass. The champagne tickles down his throat, warming his belly almost as much as the sight of Darren itself does. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Chris says softly, reaching out to take his hand. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Cee,” Darren says softly, squeezing his hand. “Daddy,” he adds on a bit louder, teasing again. 

“You too baby,” Chris repeats. Darren plucks up his mimosa, drinking some of it before pulling Chris in close to kiss him and share the drink. The champagne makes the kiss tickle, the bubbles fizzing and popping in their mouths. It doesn’t take long, however, for the coolness of the drink to give way to the heat of Chris’s mouth. One well placed lick from Chris’s tongue is enough to make Darren’s foot kick out, almost toppling the barbecue pork noodles onto the ground. 

“Maybe, maybe we should pack up some of this…?” Darren suggests, panting for breath as he pulls away just slightly from Chris’s mouth. “Wouldn’t want to lose any of your mac n’ cheese-- holy shit.” His eyes widen as Chris adds a slight sucking kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“You’re right.” Chris pulls away, sitting up quickly to begin packing up the containers. Darren wobbles from where he had been leaning on Chris and quickly loses his balance, falling flat on his face on the blanket. 

“Oof. A warning…?” Darren mumbles, his face still buried in the blanket right by Chris’s ass. 

Chris himself stumbles, trying to catch Darren and then over-correcting and sitting down hard on his butt. He can’t do anything but laugh. He rolls over onto his back. “You should consider my life a constant state of warning for my own clumsiness. I guess the world just wants us to stay here a little while longer?” 

He packs up the cooler, a compact cloth one that he packs into the bag with the blankets this time, just to cut down on the load that they have to carry. 

“I mean,” Chris continues. “We do have a few options. We can put this stuff back in the car and then hike around a while longer, we can take it with us and hike, or we can go home… if you want?” 

He thinks Darren is having fun but he still wants to give Darren the option of an out if he wants one. 

“I think here is good. Staying here a bit longer? I mean, this is my Valentine’s present isn’t it?” Darren gestures to the view in front of them. “But maybe…” He lays back and pulls Chris down next to him. “This is also it too.” The view from the ground of the towering redwoods over them is breathtaking. “Makes you feel so small here doesn’t it?” 

Chris hums his agreement and moves closer. 

“What do you think?” Darren asks, reaching up to point to a nearby tree. “That one as our elvish tree home? We could build a bridge spanning to another one over there,” he ge moves his hand, gesturing to another nearby tree. “Have an actual tree house.”

“That… is kinda high…” Chris edges, wincing slightly. 

“But think of the view babe. The view out into everything from there. We’d be like, king elves or something. I mean, this is definitely Lorien after all and you’d look so cute with your ears all pointy.” 

Chris rolls his head to the side and gives Darren his least impressed face. “You? Are such a nerd.” 

Darren groans and rolls his eyes. “Come on! You know you wanted to be an elf when you saw Legolas don’t even try to pretend. This is totally where they would have lived and come from! Can you imagine a more elvish kind of home?” 

“I don’t know.” Chris shrugs, squinting back up at the tall trees. “Don’t they seem more like ents to you?” 

“Ents and elves were totally tight,” Darren says, as if he personally knows. 

Chris is still dubious. “Why can’t we just find a nice place like the Shire instead? You know, I have more of a thing for hobbits anyway. Short little guys with curly hair and hairy toes… oh, don’t give me that look, you know your toes are hairy. It’s all right, I love you, toe hair and all.” 

“Fine, then I’ll be the hobbit you whisk away to your elven kingdom in the trees,” Darren decides. “And when we go back to visit the in-laws you can get your fill of tiny hairy dudes… except, not literally… I mean… maybe literally… though I think my dream orgies would involve me with a bunch of elves, not a bunch of other dudes that look just like me…” 

“You are thinking way too hard about this.” Chris laughs and kisses him just to distract Darren, and then kisses him again just because he wants to. “But I accept you for the absolute dork that you are. And yes, fine, we can live part time in the trees and part time in a hobbit hole. Or - wait. Do you think the wifi is bad in a hobbit hole? Or the cell reception? I’m not honestly sure I could live without my computer, maybe we just let that decide for us.” 

“Imagine trying to load porn and it just _doesn’t work._ ” Darren looks traumatized at the very idea. 

Chris nods. “Okay, our future tree house-slash-hole in the ground dreams will all just depend on how easily porn can be streamed into them.” 

“Naturally. That is the only solid way to make future tree house-slash-hole in the ground dreams babe.” Darren pushes his shoes off, wiggling his feet, and previously mentioned hairy toes. “So, we have a tree house and a hole in the ground and gorgeous elf orgies and half our time being hermits in a live in shag house. I mean these are excellent plans babe.” Rolling to his side, Darren slings a leg over Chris’s. “I’m excited about these plans.” He drops a chaste kiss to Chris’s lips. 

“Mm, yes. Good plans.” Chris agrees, kissing Darren back lazily. His eyes slide shut and one arm comes up and around, fingers threaded through his curls, to hold Darren in close as they kiss slow and lazy. 

In the background, Darren can hear the wind through the trees and birds chirping but it seems so peaceful. “Like we’re the only ones here at all,” he mumbles into the kiss. “The only ones around for miles. Just us.” He sighs and rubs the tip of his nose against Chris’s in an eskimo kiss. 

“It does feel like that, doesn’t it?” Chris sighs and smiles into it. His eyes slip shut and he breathes in deep, crisp clean air that’s nothing like the Los Angeles smog he’s used to. He’s surprised - but at the same time, not surprised at all - to feel a sudden weight and warmth on top of him. He opens his eyes again to see Darren’s face so close to his own, smiling mouth closing the inches between them to kiss him again. 

It’s a real kiss this time, the kind Chris feels down to his toes. He opens his mouth against Darren’s and wraps his arms around the back of Darren’s neck, tongues brushing together wetly. 

They’re just making out, that’s all. Nothing too traumatizing for any passers by. Nothing that would get them in trouble. (Chris tries valiantly to convince himself, while being completely unwilling to tell Darren that they shouldn’t actually be doing this. He’s weak for Darren every damn time.) 

Chris’s hands slide under the back of Darren’s shirt to feel the warmth of his skin and he bends his knees so Darren is less just laying on top of him and more cradled between his thighs.

Darren settles on top of Chris fully, grunting softly into the kiss as he makes himself comfortable on top of Chris. He tilts his head to one side, slipping Chris more tongue and grinning to himself at the groan he gets in return. He hums and does it again, his hips moving back and forth against Chris’s own ever so slowly. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Chris mumbles into their next kiss. 

“Mm, I’d hope so. We’ve done this a lot after all.” Darren moves his lips lower, attaching to a particularly nice part of his neck. He nibbles at the skin and then sucks softly, not enough to make a bruise, not yet anyways. 

“We really should-- _oh_ \--” Chris breaks off as Darren bites down, not to hard, on his neck. One hand slides into the back pocket of Darren’s jeans, Chris’s fingers curling into the flesh under the denim and pulling him in. Darren just chuckles dark and rough against Chris’s neck. He knows all the right buttons to press.

“Mm. You taste good.” Darren hums to himself and lets his lips run up and down Chris’s neck and then over to the other side. “Always taste so good.” 

“Yeah--” Chris isn’t trying for eloquent. He has one hand in Darren’s back pocket, keeping their hips pressed together and one hand digging into Darren’s curls, holding his lips on his neck. Thinking isn’t something he can really do at the moment. 

Darren slides one hand down Chris’s body to the waist of his jeans. His fingers play with the button, pausing to wait for Chris to say something but Chris just groans and thrusts up into Darren’s hand. 

“God bless your libido,” Darren groans quietly as he makes quick work of the fastenings and parts the jeans. Darren’s fingers are quick to find the growing bulge under the tight cotton of his briefs and he smiles into Chris’s neck. “Mm, but really, god bless you.” He runs his lips back to Chris’s lips, kissing him deeply again.

“You’re really talkative today.” 

“Maybe it’s the atmosphere. Communing with nature has my whole self _inspired_.” Darren grins and squeezes the handful he has.

Chris grunts. “Well, don’t leave it there. What else inspires you, you hippie?” Chris shoots Darren a teasing glare. Darren leans back, chuckling. 

“Communing with nature babe. Ultimate hippie checklist. Gotta get naked and commune with nature.” Darren quickly pulls his shirt off, dropping it to the side before reaching down and pulling and tugging and wiggling Chris out of his. “Step one, all better.” He leans back down and kisses Chris, keeping it light and teasing as they lay together half naked.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were the one giving commands…” Chris runs a hand down Darren’s back, fingers playing with the knobs of his spine before he slips fingers under the waistband of his jeans. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you know better then, right?” Darren snickers. 

Chris’s hand encounters only bare flesh, like he knew it would. He gets both hands in there and squeezes Darren’s ass, then pulls the cheeks apart to tease his fingertips against Darren’s hole. “I might have packed an extra special little present in the front pocket of that bag, if you want to reach for it…” 

Chris can’t say he knew for sure they’d be having sex out here, but he definitely knew well enough to pack just in case they found themselves with opportunity. Darren pulls out a small travel tube of cherry flavored lube and a packet of wipes to clean up with after. 

“Cherry?” Darren smirks. 

“I tried to find strawberry, to stick with the theme… but apparently strawberry lube just isn’t as popular as cherry.” Chris grabs the tube. “Get that extra blanket and put it over us, so anyone walking by doesn’t get a view of your ass. I’m willing to share, but only when I get to pre-approve the people looking at it these days.” 

Darren cackles but dives for the blanket. “So, you gonna help me with these?” Darren asks, gesturing to his jeans. 

“Mmm, no.” Chris decides. “I think you can handle them but, you know. Make it worth my while.” Darren rolls his eyes but stands, using his palms to slide down his hips and push the jeans down and off. He stands up, his half hard cock bouncing slightly out in front of him as he takes a brief moment to stand in front of Chris, in front of the view below them completely naked and grins, the wind picking up and ruffling his curls. 

“What you were thinking of when you planned this outing babe?” 

Chris just watches, burning the image into his mind to recall later. “Oh. Oh yeah. Now… What I said about sharing…” Darren nods and drops down, helping Chris with his jeans before laying back on top of Chris and covering them both with the extra blanket. 

It doesn’t take long to get warm and toasty with their combined body heat and the blanket on top and then it’s easy to slide together, Darren’s groans going high pitched as his cock moves alongside Chris’s own. 

Darren’s hand scrambles for the lube, thrusting it into Chris’s hand as he begins to work his hips against Chris’s own, thrusting and grinding down on top of him. 

Chris manages to uncap the lube with one hand and get some on his fingers, wincing slightly when it drips. He’ll have to make sure to wash this blanket before returning it to Cerina. Hopefully the cherry scent won’t linger too much. 

It’s worth the risk to get two fingers deep into Darren’s ass, though. He crooks them and goes for Darren’s prostate right away, relentless because he knows his boy can take it. 

Darren tucks his face into Chris’s neck and _whines_ high and long. He pushes back against Chris’s fingers, trying to get more and in deeper before then thrusting forward with his hips to hump up against Chris’s own cock. He does this again and again-- back on Chris’s fingers and then forward onto his cock. 

“So good,” Chris croons quietly, curling his fingers again to rub right at Darren’s prostate, making Darren sob happily into his neck. “Such a good boy.” 

The praise makes Darren shudder happy against Chris’s body as he surges forward to kiss him hard. “Please, please -- _please_ Sir--” Darren begs quietly over and over for more.

There are few things that Chris is more of an expert at than fingering Darren open. He gets him stretched three fingers wide in minutes, writhing on top of Chris and continuing to beg, beautiful broken sounds falling from his lips and muffled against Chris’s neck. 

“Ride me,” Chris says, an order and not a request but one he knows Darren’s more than eager to comply with. Chris grips himself and holds himself upright while Darren gets into position and then slides down, a slow but steady drop as Chris fills him up. “Fuck-” 

It’s so good. Darren stays there for just a moment and then lifts up on thick, powerful thighs and starts to ride. 

“Good god yes--” Darren groans and _moves_. He rolls his hips around and then really uses his thigh muscles to ride up and down. The blanket remains over them, keeping them locked together in their own little world. “This what you wanted? Huh?” Darren asks as he adds an extra hip swivel and then rides all the way up until just the tip of Chris’s dick is in him and then he moves back down. 

Darren can see the little beads of sweat at Chris’s hairline, how flushed his face already is and how his hair is beginning to droop from it’s peak due to sweat and the humidity between them. It’s one of Chris’s best looks if Darren is concerned, perhaps only surpassed by the stupid-happy look he gets in the morning, waking up with his hair everywhere from being pressed into Darren’s neck.

“So perfect, you’re so good for me, baby. Riding me just right.” Chris grips on tight, raising his ass off the ground to meet the thrusts and digging his fingernails into Darren’s back just enough to leave marks, just because he knows Darren loves when it hurts. “Love this, love you.” 

Chris groans softly, trying not to be too loud and alert anyone else that might happen to walk by to exactly what’s happening here. It’s hard but the past few days of covert orgasms while staying with Darren’s parents have afforded them a little bit of time to practice. 

He gets a hand between them and starts to jerk Darren off. If they were home, or somewhere private, he’d try to draw this out for as long as he could - but they’re not home and a quick, dirty fuck is the name of the game. 

“Yeah, that’s right, who makes Daddy feel good?” Darren pants, utterly filthy grin on his face. They’ve been quiet and had to keep things… tamer than usual being around his family. Who what they enjoy in bed isn’t the only side to them, so it hasn’t been hard. They’re boyfriends before anything else, but it does feel nice to finally get to fully indulge in what they enjoy. “Yeah? You like that sir?” Darren opens his mouth to keep going, once he starts it's hard to stop but a perfectly timed thrust from Chris hits him _just_ right. 

“Oh jesus fucking christ _there_ \--” he groans, using his hands to help push him down and fuck back onto Chris’s cock to hit that spot again. “Again, again, oh god do that again Daddy--” he whines. He’s close, he is very close and wants to get Chris there with him too. 

“You do, baby, you make Daddy feel so good-” Chris grunts, working so hard to make Darren come. He leaves his hand in a fist between them for Darren to move into, letting Darren fuck himself down on Chris’s cock and forward into Chris’s hand as he works to get himself off. Chris can tell the moment Darren’s about to come because he has every sound and expression memorized. The first hot jet of come hits his stomach and splatters on his skin, followed by four more lengthy shots that roll down his side and drip onto the blanket. 

_Definitely_ washing it before returning it to Cerina. 

Or maybe burning it and buying a new one for her. 

The feeling of Darren coming on him is enough to send Chris over the edge, fuck up hard and holding himself deep in Darren as his balls draw up tight and his cock pulses his come deep into Darren’s ass. 

Darren pushes his ass down as far as he can, Chris’s balls hitting him on the butt as he takes everything he can from Chris and whines for more. 

Afterwards, Darren falls forward, slumping onto Chris and not paying attention to the mess between them as he feels entirely boneless and exhausted, as he usually does after a hard round of fantastic sex. 

“Oh god, I think I came my brains out,” Darren mumbles from somewhere around Chris’s shoulder. 

“Likewise baby,” Chris agrees, grimacing slightly when Darren moves and he can feel the gross combination of sweat and come sliding between them. “I’d love to cuddle but we need to clean up.” 

“Just… moment…” Darren begs. He always needs an extra bit of time after such a hard orgasm. It came so close to sending him under and he needs that extra time to regroup. Chris understands, running his hands up and down Darren’s back and nuzzling against the side of his head. He finds the chocolate covered strawberries by his left thigh and picks up one of the few remaining and holds it out for Darren to eat. Turning his head, Darren accepts the berry, nibbling only half of it before offering the rest to Chris. 

“I’m good now,” Darren assures him. Chris double checks, noting the clarity in his eyes and the softness of his expression, before agreeing and pulling away. 

“Knew I’d need to bring the entire box of clean wipes with me,” Chris sighs, holding Darren close in his lap and wrapping the blanket around them as he begins to dig into the picnic basket. 

Chris doesn’t really care, though. Cleaning Darren up is one of his favorite parts of sex… besides the actual sex. He wipes them both down and gets Darren to his feet and helps him get dressed again, enjoying the warm armful of happy boy he gets once they’re both fully clothed. He rests his face against Darren’s and looks out over the view, breathing in the crisp air, and wishing he could capture this moment in time. 

“Love you so much,” Chris says, pulling back to kiss him almost chastely but reverently. 

“Love you too babe,” Darren replies. He kisses back and wraps his arms fully around Chris, holding on to him completely. “This was a perfect Valentine’s present. Thank you.” He means it fully. Even without the sex, which _was_ brilliant, it was a perfect afternoon. “It’s nice to get away with just you. No family, no friends, no… special friends. No matter how much I love them too. This was … absolutely the best.” He presses another chaste kiss to Chris’s lips and then one to his nose with a grin. 

Chris grins ridiculously wide and pulls Darren in tighter. “Exactly.” He turns Darren in his arms, hooks his chin on his shoulder and takes a moment to enjoy having him in his arms and the view. He only reluctantly lets go when the cool wind picks up stronger. “Might be time to head back…”

“This time can I enjoy the drive through the trees?” Darren asks. “I’m sad I missed the drive on the way in.”

Chris laughs. “But it was worth it for the surprise. I just really enjoy you in a blindfold.” 

“I had no idea,” Darren says, grinning. 

“Oh, shut up.” Chris laughs and grabs his hand. “Come on, you get to carry the cooler this time. Though you’re lucky, it’s mostly empty now.” 

“Ah, but you’re the one with the crazy strong biceps babe. You know, the ones that make all the girls and boys on the internet go crazy because they can’t be contained in your shirts,” Darren teases, packing up the cooler and grabbing it to carry back. 

He reaches out to gently squeeze one of the biceps. “Mmm, sexy.” 

“Stop it,” Chris mumbles, grabbing the blankets and their trash under one arm and shoving Darren away with the other. 

“Oh come on, don’t even try to pretend you don’t love the attention you get when you wear tank tops.” Darren gives Chris a pointed look as it wasn’t more than two weeks ago that Chris strutted into their living room in a tank top and Darren proceeded to spill lo mein all over his front from how good he looked. 

“There’s a difference when it’s you and when it’s …. You know, random people I _don’t_ know online ogling.” 

“I know,” Darren says quietly, moving closer to kiss Chris’s cheek. “But… don’t pretend you don’t love doing that to me. We’re on our third couch already.” 

“Okay, look.” Chris shifts the stuff in his hands so he can turn to face Darren, trying to give him a stern look. “The stains on that last couch _weren’t_ from you dropping food to ogle at my arms.”

“No but they were stains from how hot you are babe.” Darren waggles his eyebrows and can’t even contain his giggles.

“You underestimate your ability to multitask,” Chris points out. “I’m pretty sure some of them are stains from how hot I am _and_ you dropping food, at the same time.” 

“Hey!” Darren protests. “Joey, too!” 

“Joey also ogling me, or you also ogling Joey?” Chris teases him. 

“Mostly the first one,” Darren says. “I mean, you know I think Joe Bear is cute as a damn button, but we definitely bond more over how hot you are than each other.” 

“Well, as long as you and Joey are still willing to make out for me when I feel like watching…” Chris shivers pleasantly remembering just the weekend before. “Then I guess I’m fine with that.” 

Darren grins. “Babe? _Anything_ you’d want. Speaking of which… you should see what I’ve learned to do at Advanced Yoga. Did I mention I can put my legs over my head and my knees by my ears?” 

“Wait…. What? How is that different than… what you can normally do with your knees by your ears?”

“Because I can put them on the ground by my ears which means things are within reach if you understand my meaning. I’m just saying, if you’re saying you want me to do anything to keep you happy… I’m just saying the word anything includes a bit more than before.”

Chris’s eyes glaze over slightly as he begins to put the pieces together. He has to physically shake himself to get back on track. 

“I’m just saying. We should try for couch number four.” Darren continues and Chris groans out loud thinking about it before caving and just laughing. 

“God I love you and how ridiculous you are.” 

“I say I can suck my own dick and will happily do it to make you happy and you love how _ridiculous_ I am.” Darren deadpans and stares straight at Chris. 

Chris hums, grinning to himself. “Mm, that sounds about right. Yup!” 

Darren rolls his eyes. “Well. I’m glad I make you happy,” he says quietly, seriously.

“Always,” Chris says. The grin on his face is pure happiness. “I mean, I totally want to see you try that out once we’re back home, but you don’t have to suck your own dick to make me happy. That’s just like icing on the cake.” 

They’re back to the car, so Chris opens the trunk and they dump the picnic materials back in. 

“Seriously,” Chris says. “The blanket. We can’t return it to your mom totally come-stained.” 

“Maybe we should just keep it? Like our little Valentine’s Day Love memento…. That is covered in chocolate, champagne and come. The three c’s…. From Cee.” Darren giggles again and dumps the rest of the cooler into the trunk as well, climbing into the passenger seat next to Chris. 

“So back to the house? Back to parentals and in-laws and furtive make outs on my childhood bed and pretending that’s not a thing that we both really like?” 

Chris snorts and starts the car up. “Yup.” 

“But maybe… a milkshake on the way home?” 

“Perfect.”


End file.
